f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Murphy
Francis X. "Frank" Murphy is the former baggage department manager of a Mohican Airways airport. He is the father of Kevin, Bill, and Maureen Murphy, and husband to Sue Murphy. He is voiced by comedian Bill Burr, one of the show's co-creators. Biography Frank is a 38 year old baggage handler, father of three. Once graduating high school, Frank was drafted in the Korean War and was unable to attend college, or go to flight school to fulfill his dream of becoming an airline pilot. He began dating Sue after the Korean War, and impregnated her. They decided to get married due to this, and named their first child Kevin. They had two more children, the second Bill and the third Maureen. Eventually, Frank obtained a job at Mohican Airways for the Rustbelt Memorial Airport, where he became good friends with his co-workers. After Frank's boss dies on the job, he is promoted to manager, but is fired within 3 months after resolving the conflict that would lead to a strike, simply because his superior didn't do anything to stop their boss from terminating him. This leads Frank to possibly have killed his boss by putting his keys at his feet and jabbing a pen in the car door so he couldn't open it. He would be 82 today in 2017. Personality Frank is usually very stressed out and feels as though nothing ever goes right for him. Despite that, he is a loving husband and father who works hard to provide for his family. Frank is a man who believes in putting in effort towards hard work for success, and never has any tolerance towards failure, as demonstrated in "Saturday, Bloody Saturday", when he found out Kevin was failing his classes, and "The Trough", when he learned that Kevin wasn't fulfilling his promise to do better. There is a lot of tension in the Murphy home though, and it is not uncommon for Frank to fight with them, especially Sue. Frank is very straight-laced and traditional in many ways. He never gets his neighbour, Vic's, drug references and doesn't seem to catch on to his oldest son Kevin smoking pot on a regular basis. He also doesn't understand why Kevin likes progressive rock and considers it "bullshit." He also did not like the idea of his wife having a part-time job, because it would mean he would have to be left alone with the kids. When the job becomes stressful for Sue, he tells her that that's just how it is being a part of the working world, given that he's been through it himself. Whenever Frank experiences more than he can handle, it makes him angry. Then, out of frustration, he uses a punching bag in the garage as anger management. As soon as he reaches his boiling point, he'll consider anything else that's bad a blessing in disguise, like in "O Holy Moly Night" when the Mohican Airways staff goes on strike, Frank analyzes all the turmoil he and his family have gone through and explodes in fury, pointing out that staying positive and hoping for a miracle would be improbable. This is shown when he says Major would be lucky as soon as Maureen says he might be dead. Another instance is when a man whose windshield Kevin accidentally destroyed threatens to sue Frank, and he sardonically says that he should do it soon. The third breaking point involves Bill saying that he's about to be beaten by his bully. And the final straw is when Pogo tells Frank that Dunbarton fired him, and Frank immediately puts Pogo into a near death situation for not stopping it. Family and Relationships Sue Murphy Sue is Frank's wife. They got married because he got her pregnant with Kevin. Frank and Sue have a loving but strained relationship. This is mostly due to financial stress, and later Frank's companies impending strike and Sue's new job. Kevin Murphy Kevin is Frank's oldest son. They were very close when he was young, but grew apart over the years. Frank can be hard on Kevin, but he obviously loves him and wants his son to respect him. He was clearly effected very much when Kevin said to him; "I fucking hate you." Since this incident, he has tried to repair his relationship with Kevin and to motivate Kevin to do better in school so he can have a career. He also seemed touched when he came home to find Kevin listening to the record he and Sue used to play for him as a child. Though, he does think Sue treating Kevin delicately is unnecessary. In "Bill Murphy's Day Off", it's discovered that Frank was indirectly responsible for Kevin's attitude as he had let him drown in a motel swimming pool when he was a toddler. In Season 2, it's strongly implied that Frank and Kevin's current father-son relationship stems from the fact that it's similar to the relationship Frank had with his father in the sense that it's like Frank being denied his dream by his dad and the constant fighting they always went through, which explains why Frank is shocked anytime Kevin says "I Hate You" to him. Bill Murphy Bill is Frank's middle child. He seems to have little patience for Bill and often threatens to "put him through that fucking wall." Bill is obviously a sensitive child and because of this Frank thinks of him as a "pussy" who can't handle much, even pointing out that Bill needs his back rubbed when he watches a war movie. To his face though, he calls Bill a little man, either out of guilt or as a way to encourage him. Frank was very defensive of Bill when the Fitzsimmons tried to incriminate him. Maureen Murphy Maureen is Frank's only daughter. He considers her his little princess and rarely disciplines her. In ''F is For Halloween ''he discouraged her from wearing boys Halloween costumes, trying to get her to dress up as something female. In the end, he did relent and allowed her to dress as Mr. Coconut. Because of his favoritism, Frank will usually automatically blame Bill when Bill and Maureen fight with each other. As the series progresses, Frank becomes more accepting of Maureen's personality and desires, even allowing her to be who she wants to, as long as she doesn't turn out to be like Kevin. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 8.08.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.47.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.46.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.45.53 PM.png|Frank arguing with Sue Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.42.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.40.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.39.38 PM.png|18 year old Frank in the opening credits Screen Shot 2017-04-05 at 12.19.12 AM.png|Frank with Rosie Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Murphy Family Category:Smokers Category:Voiced by Bill Burr Category:Mohican Airways